Cuestión de suerte
by freewritter007
Summary: COMPLEMENTO DE LA SERIE: "Un destino diferente" The sentinel, capítulo 19. Un corto relato como continuación del mundo: "nadie valora lo que tiene…" visto desde el punto de vista de Mozzie.


**Avisos importantes:**

Que no soy dueña de nada más que de mi laptop y de mi loca imaginación. No obtengo ganancias económicas.

**El relato es la continuación del mundo: "nadie valora lo que tiene…" pero también fue escrito como COMPLEMENTO de la serie: "Un destino diferente" The sentinel en el capi. 19**

Un reconocimiento a mi amiga Gloria por corregir este capítulo, ser paciente y apoyar a una loca como yo!...y antes de que me pegue lo sentimental, mejor comiencen a leer!

…**.**

**CUESTION DE SUERTE…**

La noche con su manto oscuro cubría el cielo cuando Mozzie llegó a un hotel de la ciudad.

Hubiese arribado varias horas antes pero, como es su costumbre, tomó todas las debidas precauciones que le garantizaban que nadie, al menos nadie que él no deseara, supiera que había puesto un pie en cascada…ahhh, pero aclaremos que Mozzie no es un paranoico, no, que va…solo precavido.

La verdad no tenía planeado registrarse en ese lugar tan...uhm…digamos que poco confiable, pero dado que ya estaba anocheciendo y el cabeza hueca de su amigo aún tenía el celular apagado y no podía rastrearlo. ¿Quién iba a decir que extrañaría la maldita tobillera que Neal solía llevar antes de ser adoptado formalmente por el trajeado?

Después de esto, él mismo le instalaba a Neal un Gps aunque tuviera que metérselo por las narices!...

Se quedó de pie un rato más, rondando por las esquinas del hotel, inspeccionándolo todo fingiendo leer los panfletos de recomendaciones turísticas y cuando por fin se decidió caminar a la recepción…

**¡PAFF!...¡PAFF!**

Un par de golpes secos le hicieron levantar la mirada….El conocía ese sonido en particular, casi siempre era precedido por un grito de Neal después de hacer enojar al trajeado.

**-¡Auch!..! ¡Auch! ¡Papá!...Ya me bajé, ahora por qué me pegas!**..

Sí, eso era precisamente lo que creía que era. Un hombre alto, de cabello plateado claramente era un ex militar y no lo ocultaba traía a un chico alto bien parecido y medio rabioso entraron al hotel y Mozzie decidió pasar desapercibido hasta que tuviera oportunidad de marcharse.

Después de unos minutos en que observar la escena padre e hijo le hizo recordar al trajeado y a su amigo de ojos azules, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente descanso.

Era hora de moverse, su itinerario estaba lleno de pendiente: Localizar a Caffrey, luego contarle lo que sabía, después encontrar al asesino de la chica y cuando todo estuviera resuelto, debía ahorcar a Neal por ser tan idiota!

Tomó una revista y caminó hacia la salida cuando una frase le cayó del cielo avisándole que la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche:

…"**llegaremos hasta mañana…Pues porque al Señor todo poderoso le dio por atender otro caso de última hora!...no los chicos no están aquí, parece que es algo personal sobre una chica asesinada y…**

El chico terminó de hablar, lanzó el celular al sofá y para Mozzie fue como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran y un millón de ángeles comenzaran a cantar el Aleluya!

Discretamente se acercó al sillón y mientras el niño se quejaba de la vida, él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y ni siquiera los sutiles comentarios del jovencito sobre su edad le pusieron de mal humor…es más hasta sintió compasión por…¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Tony? y su padre cascarrabias.

Esperó casi media hora hasta que el tipo de malas pulgas salió de nuevo por el ascensor y desapreció por la puerta principal. Mozzie lo observaba por la venta mientras intentaba por millonésima vez aquella noche, localizar al desaparecido.

El teléfono repicó cuatro veces y estaba por darse por vencido cuando la esperada voz al fin contestó:

**-**_**¿Aló? ¿Aló?¿Eres tú?**_

_- depende a quien esperabas ¿Al hada de los dientes?..._

_**-¡Tengo tanto que contarte!¿Dónde estás?**_

_-En Cascada…_

_**-¡¿Qué?! Pero…¿qué haces aquí?**_

_-¿Que no es obvio? ¡Vine a salvarte el trasero a un amigo!_

Neal suspiró sacando casi toda la frustración en un solo aire_: "Mozzie, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte"_…

_-A mí también Neal, a mí también._

_**-No te imaginas lo que ha pasado esta noche.**_

_-Ehh, en realidad si, pero no es un tema para charlar por celular así que te espero en el lobby del Hotel que esta frente al parque central en quince minuto. Cambio y fuera!_

Mozzie colgó el teléfono sonriendo…Si, definitivamente la suerte seguía de su lado…pero quien sabe hasta cuándo.


End file.
